A Seed in Remnant
by Mr B.Hunt
Summary: After the events of the Resist Ending, Joseph Seed is taken to Remnant during the Initiation test of Beacon Academy. Will this be Eden's Gate, or just another test from God? Spoilers from one of Far Cry 5's endings, rated teen to be safe. *New chapter coming, not sure when but it'll actually come*
1. Joseph Seed

**I know only the basic story of Far Cry 5, but strike me down if I didn't get this idea outta my head. Enjoy this (possible change in future) one-shot of a Seed in Remnant. Beware for some OOC from Joseph, as I tried my best to get his personality down.**

 **I do not own either RWBY or Far Cry 5, or any of their characters. This is simply throwing the two together and hoping for amusement.**

Joseph Seed, one name in Hope County that would either be praised or shunned. He was the Father, he was a bastard. Whatever your view of the man, he was one charismatic fella. His family, the Seeds, all followed and helped with their brother's beliefs in their own ways. John as a lawyer and baptist, buying land for more Bliss and bunker building and indoctrinating new members while punishing the sinners. Jacob as their protector, creating warriors and soldiers through harsh brainwashing. Then there was Faith, who supplied the family and their fanatical cult Bliss.

Bliss. Such a simple name, one that sums up the drug quickly as well. It gives powerful hallucinations to those who use it, though if one were to overdose... they'd join the Angels. Bliss was used in one way or another by the family, John during his baptisms, Jacob used it to train his wolves while Faith uses it to communicate with the cultists and to, put simply, screw with people. Now, their family and cult grew within Hope County, but it did not go unnoticed. The locals grew worried and soon a few deputies appeared to arrest the Father, soon everything went to hell.

The Project at Eden's Gate was cut down, the Seed family slaughtered and towns were freed. Only Joseph remained, and even then, he wasn't alone. The Deputy, the one who first came for the man, appeared to finish the bloodline. They fought against their own friends, who the Father had in his control with the power of Bliss for a time, freed them and almost finished Joseph... if not for the nuclear attack.

Explosions, death and destruction everywhere as the Deputy and their allies and Joseph raced towards the closest Bunker. Then one distraction sent the truck tumbling, flipping over as flames licked at the air itself. It was there that fate was changed for two of the vehicle's trapped passengers, for only one would live. The Father watched as the world around him grew to a blinding white, engulfing him peacefully.

* * *

Birds were the first thing Joseph heard, as their beautiful song raised him from his slumber. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, sitting up and rubbing his head. He felt his face, finding no injuries from the fight not even ten minutes ago. The Father got to his feet hesitantly, looking around the green forest with interest. He was dressed in his white, buttoned shirt and vest, with a pair of black pants that are held up by a thick belt with an empty holster on his right thigh. His other hand nudged something, a copy of the holy text that the Project at Eden's Gate used, with its unique cross symbol emblazoned upon its face.

"This... is this Eden's Gate?" He wondered aloud, his voice calm. The Father looked around as he held the text under his right arm, deciding this place would be dangerous at night. Joseph started towards the sounds of water, his yellow sunglasses glinting in the sun. He heard the faint sounds of explosions, stopping him for a moment. His gaze turned to the sky as the sound of screaming grew louder. Suddenly a body flew over his head, only to be flung to the side and disappear into another part of the forest. Joseph changed directions and walked towards the deeper brush, now very curious about the flying body.

He soon found himself next to the massive trunk of an ancient oak, when he stood to take in the peace that may or may not be Eden's gate. Joseph heard a struggle nearby, with grunts of effort. He turned and looked around, then upwards. Above him, hanging from a red and golden spear, was a boy. He couldn't have been not much older than eighteen from a glance, or even younger, but what caught the Father's eye was the white armour over the boy's upper body and shoulders. Besides that, the teen wore a black hoodie, brown gloves and blue jeans. The blond boy was trying to free himself from the spear, but soon gave up and looked down. The Father and the boy locked eyes, causing the blond teen to grin slightly.

"Hey." He greeted, with a small wave. Joseph thought for a moment before answering, because his eyes drifted over the sheath on the boy's hip, one for a sword.

"Hello." Joseph said in return looking up at the boy, both staring back at one another.

"So, uh. Can you help me down?" The blond teen asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorta stuck here, because of, you know?" He gestured to the spear, the Father blinked and shook his head.

"That looks like it's lodged too deep, my friend, and too high to climb." Joseph responded calmly, looking up at the boy. "I would help you, but I am afraid that I cannot." He said with slight regret, it was wrong to not attempt to save those who were doomed. Then a voice behind him spoke up.

"Maybe I can." Joseph turned and found a red hair girl behind him, arms crossed over her chest. Strangely, the girl also wore armour, consisting of a chestplate, a single gauntlet and leggings that were all made of bronze. Besides that, the girl also wore a short skirt with a red sash wrapped around her waist, a piece of armour covering her throat and a crown on her brow. Her eyes were a brilliant green, shining with amusement and curiosity. The Father remained silent and stepped aside for the girl, very much interested in seeing how this girl would get the boy down. To his surprise, she casually jumped up to the spear and yanked it out. Then she dropped to the ground to catch the blond teen, who smiled in thanks.

"Thanks Pyrrha." He said and got to his feet, rubbing his arm. So that was the girl's name, Pyrrha. Joseph looked at the girl, finding her looking back at him.

"Well done, the grace of God is with you." He said in a humbled voice, getting a raised eyebrow and small smile in return.

"Why thank you. I'm Pyrrha." She said and extended a hand, the Father took it and shook firmly.

"Joseph Seed, Father of the Project at Eden's Gate." Joseph introduced himself, proud and calm. Pyrrha blinked in confusion.

"Project at Eden's Gate? I've never heard of it, what is it?" That question brought a warm smile to Joseph's face, he grabbed his book and looked at it in his hands.

"It was a family, my family." He said softly, looking up at Pyrrha over his glasses. "But it was torn apart, by those who failed to see what was coming, what would become of them." He stated, voice ever calm. Then he looked to the sky, arms out wide. "But now, The Project lives, as God said it would." Joseph looked back at Pyrrha, who looked baffled, then he looked at the blond teen who had the same expression.

"I, um, I'm Jaune Arc." The boy introduced, nervously laughing. The Father put out his hand for the boy to shake, which Jaune took and shook. The Father felt something when he grasped the teen's hand, like a sadness and regret that weighed him down. He was about to ask about it when Pyrrha interrupted.

"We got company." She stated and pulled her spear from her hip, raising it and her shield. Jaune moved next to her and drew his own sword, then expanded his sheath into a shield. They looked at Joseph who remained unarmed except for his holy text, the man of faith had no weapons that they could see.

"Where's your weapon?" Pyrrha asked quickly, her attention returned to the sounds of growling that suddenly grew. The Father merely shook his head.

"I was not given one, as the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh, I was given life but my weapon taken by him. This is a test!" He suddenly exclaimed, extending his arms out towards the red eyes that stared at them from the surrounding bush. "This is a test from God, to see if I am truely worthy of his open arms!" He stated as a black beast emerged from the bush before his eyes, its face covered by a white mask with red eyes glaring at him. More appeared, though mostly around the pair of teens, only one targeted the Father.

"Joseph! Get over here, or run!" Pyrrha shouted as one of the beasts roared and charged at her, paw flying at her. Yet the Father remained rooted, his arms open towards the lone wolf in front of him. Joseph's breathing was slow, he awaited the Lord's judgment with dignity.

"No, I must serve God's will, for we must prove that we serve him no matter what he asks." Now the Father took a step towards the beast, whose red eyes held a spark of fear all of a sudden. Behind him, the sounds of grunts, screams and clashing of steel, before him, silence. His eyes meeting those of red, of anger and fear itself. The beast yelped and scrambled back, away from the hands that were only inches away. He exhaled heavily, looking at the cross that hung from his right hand. "Thank you, Lord." Joseph whispered and turned around, watching as Jaune and Pyrrha cut down the last of the beasts.

"That's the last of them, for now." Pyrrha said to the blond next to her, then she remembered Joseph and spun around. "Jo- huh." She blinked as she looked over to the suited man, finding him unharmed and staring back from behind his yellow glasses. The Father raised his book to the sky, smiling softly.

"God will not let them take me." Joseph said with confidence, getting a strange look from the red haired girl. The three soon picked a direction and started walking, with the two huntsmen in training on the lookout.

"So, Joseph, which academy did you come from?" Pyrrha asked with a sideways glance, spotting the confused look on the man's face.

"Academy? I didn't go to an academy, I did go to many schools though. It was... a difficult time for me and my brothers." The Father said quietly, looking at his book. Pyrrha's eyes softened and she looked forwards, pushing a branch out of her way. Suddenly there was a yelp behind her and she spun around, finding Jaune on the ground with a bloody line on his cheek.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said, catching Joseph's eye as she knelt next to Jaune, finding disappointment behind his yellow shades. The blond teen grinned at the red haired girl and laughed.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch." Jaune stated as he got to his feet, suddenly finding Pyrrha in his face.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune blinked, as well as the Father behind him.

"Huh?" He asked, puzzled.

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated.

"Gesundheit." Jaune responded, Pyrrha stepped back and raised an eyebrow, noticing how both of the males seemed confused.

"Jaune, do you know what Aura is?" She asked first, getting a nervous laugh in response.

"Of course I do, do you know what Aura is?" He retorted, Pyrrha smiled at him then looked at Joseph.

"What about you Joseph, do you know what Aura is?" She questioned and the man shook his head, so the red haired girl got ready to explain. She spoke of how Aura was a manifestation of the soul, how it shielded them and how it carried burdens. Aura could apparently be used like a shield with training.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked, but Pyrrha shook her head. Going on and explaining how the monsters they had fought have no soul, calling them Grimm and how the beasts were the darkness and they were the light. This confused the Father slightly, but he understood that animals this wild would not be able to be reasoned with. Jaune excitedly put his two cents in again. "Right, that's why we fight them!" But Pyrrha shook her head, once againing going on about understanding dark and light to use Aura. She spoke of how everyone had a bit of both, that hit Joseph personally, as he was one of God's Chosen, and he would never have sinners walk to Eden's Gate. After a bit more explanation of Aura and Jaune's imput, Pyrrha smiled at Jaune.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." She said and placed a hand against the side of his head, the boy seemed extremely confused but did so.

"Uh... okay." With that, the girl and boy had suddenly burst with light, Pyrrha red and Jaune a bright white. The Father gripped his book harder as he watched with wide eyes, he took a step forwards when the red haired girl stumbled back from Jaune.

"Pyrrha?" He asked, body outlined with the white light. The girl raised a hand, tiredly standing up.

"It's alright, I used my Aura to unlock yours. But the energy that protects you is your own." She said with a warm smile, watching as the red scratch on Jaune's face disappear. Finally the boy stopped glowing as he looked at his hands, then he turned to Joseph.

"Do you have your Aura unlocked?" He asked with curiosity, the Father looked at his own hand and blinked.

"It is God's will that I serve, he has protected me as I have served him." He finally said, looking over the rim of his glasses at Jaune and Pyrrha. "So far, I have not needed this Aura. I don't need it now." He finished, eye contact unbroken with Pyrrha, Jaune chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay then." He muttered and looked up at the sky, frowning as he did. "We should get moving and find those relics." He said and Pyrrha nodded firmly, Joseph followed after the teens. Now wondering if this place that God had put him in, had also become home for his brothers and sister. Soon the trio found themselves outside of a rocky cave, one that was dark and ominous.

"It's gotta be in here." Jaune stated and fashioned a torch out of some wood, then lit it and looked at Pyrrha and Joseph. "Shall we?" He gestured to the cave, Pyrrha nodded while Joseph shook his head.

"I will make sure nothing comes from the forest." He answered the pair's silent question and watch them walk into the cave, the warm orange glow of Jaune's torch disappearing. The Father took the chance to breathe in the air, tasting the cleanliness in it. Then he slowly started to sing, quietly at first but growing louder.

" _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch, like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. T'was blind but now, I see._ " He sang, accent flowing through his words. Something caused the ground to shake, stopping the Father's song. He turned slowly as footsteps grew louder from within the cave, it was Pyrrha, who quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him back. Joseph was too surprised to ask where Jaune was, but it was answered when the cave entrance grew in size within seconds as a massive black scorpion thundered into the light, with the blond teen hanging from its golden stinger.

"PYRRHA! HELP! PYRRHA, THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT!" He cried in fear, dangling off the tail as the beast shook it wildly. Pyrrha raised her rifle, one that Joseph hadn't seen before, and quickly called back.

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" But before she could say anymore, the scorpion flung its tail forwards and sent Jaune flying and screaming through the air. She finally finished with an embarrassed smile. "-go." Then she put her rifle on her back, took Joseph by the arm and sprinted after the flying blond boy. The Father started to sprint too, so that Pyrrha wouldn't trip if she was distracted by dragging the man. They heard the thunder behind them and pushed harder, the cross on Joseph's hand flying around as he pumped his arms. The Father never ran, but since this could possibly not be Eden's Gate, he'd prefer to live to see it.

Their sprinting paid off as they burst from the treeline and entered an open field, in the distance they spotted some ruins. That was their new target, running just a few metres before the scorpion behind them tore through the forest and roared. As they approached the small ruins, they saw the shapes of people forming from blurs. Lots of colours, distinctive even from a distance. Except for three, who wore darker and more dull colours. Unfortunately, from this distance, Joseph couldn't see any features. Suddenly Pyrrha flew past his ear, arching through the air towards the ruins, now the black scorpion had one target.

"God will not... let you take me!" Joseph stated as he ran, breathing heavily. If this was truely Eden's Gate, then God must be testing him for the final time. Yet when would the test end? The Father noticed a dark shape high in the sky, slowly approaching with stong flaps of dark wings. His attention was drawn back to the ground when someone shouted, immediately his eyes locked on the red blur flying at him. Joseph's perception seemed to slow to a snails pace, as he saw within the red the face of a young girl with silver eyes. She wore a determined look, though she looked past Joseph's shoulder. Then she gasped and was yanked off her feet, time flying back to normal.

The Father felt something inside him as the girl struggled to free herself from the strangely solid feather that had caught her cape, it was familiar. It was the instinct to protect his children, even if this girl wasn't one. So the Father slid to a stop and spun around, standing firm in front of the girl. The scorpion raised its stinger to pierce Joseph, who stood with open arms once more. Then something flew past him and froze the beast's tail mid thrust, his saviour was yet another young girl, this time with white hair and clothing.

"Ruby you are- wait, who are you?" The girl asked in a snobby tone, one that Joseph ignored.

"Joseph Seed." A look of recognition came over the girl, who narrowed her eyes.

"Seed, do you know a 'Faith' by any chance?" The Father's eyes widened with hope.

"She is here?" He asked and looked behind him, smiling softly as he saw what he could've only dreamed of. His Faith, standing next to his brothers John and Jacob, once again together. His sister waved and giggled, a noise that reached Joseph's ears by some miracle of God. John smiled warmly and did a 'come here' gesture, his sunglasses on his head per usual. Jacob merely nodded, his arms resting on an assault rifle. His family, here at Eden's Gate. He raised both hands to the heavens, book sliding from his grasp as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you God, we are ready." He spoke softly, feeling himself grow lighter. Soon even his blackened vison from his closed eyes was turned white. Finally, after losing his family countless times and serving God, they would reach Eden's Gate and be saved from the future that would crush the people of the world, be it the Earth or this one. Around him, hands of angels pulled him high, their skin flawless as they gently guided him towards Heaven. God was watching, and he had taken him finally. The last thing the Father heard before being welcomed into Heaven, was a wise voice of an old man.

"It is finished child."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this crossover that probably shouldn't have worked, but you know how humanity is. We just love to overcome challenges. So I'm not sure if I will do the perspectives of the other Seeds, depending on this one-shot the outcome will be revealed. Honestly, I'm pretty keen to do some more, but other stories call for attention. So unless this one catches the attention of a bunch of people, expect only one Seed in Remnant.**

 **Review answers**

 **-NewbieRead13, eh, what can I say. I write uniquely, most of the time.**

 **-Raskor Devil Kell, good to know.**

 **-Guest 1, I might make more, just thinking about it now.**

 **-The Watcher, unfortunately, Eden's Gate has closed for the Seeds. Though their perspectives are still open, if that makes sense.**

 **-Guest 2, Either you are referring to the start, in which God took Joseph and tossed him in Remnant, or you are talking about the end, in which God takes him from Remnant to heaven. Honestly, you could just say he was stabbed in the back by the beast and be done like that.**

 **-Fizz, who knows, maybe I'll expand this further at a later time.**

 **Anyhow, I've decided to make a second chapter, so look out for that. Thanks for reading.**

 **Update: So I'm stuck for ideas, that means that don't have much inspiration to write anymore of this for the moment. Unfortunately that means either I leave this for the dust or update it in a few months after more inspiration. Sorry all.**


	2. A Seed in Vale

**Heyo, it's me, sorry about the wait but I couldn't get a proper idea to go off. But now, now the Father does. So follow him as he returns to Remnant, to save its inhabitants from the doom that comes. Right now, the next few chapters will probably be shorter ones. I'm trying to get a solid setting before going big, and trying to get any ideas to stick. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter and decided to read this one.**

But it was not his time, it was not finished. The Father watched with shocked by eyes as his family floated towards Eden's Gate, but he himself remained among the clouds. Soon it came to him, the voice of God. He told Joseph many things, things that the man nodded to. It made sense, he would serve one more time.

He would guide those of Remnant to Eden's Gate, to the true gate to Heaven, after from this forlorn world that was doomed to repeat his own world's fate. The Father gave a simple thanks to the Lord, for his family would be welcomed for their duty. Soon, Joseph found his body descending through the clouds, his vision going white once more.

Once more, the Father would guide his children to Eden's Gate... Only this time, they will all enter, as his family did.

* * *

Joseph Seed awoke, his eyes fluttering as he sat up. When his eyes cleared he saw a town. The town was more like a city, flourishing with life. This would be the start of The Project, once more beginning in a civilised place that was his home, then moving towards the lesser populated towns. His hand found a white covered book on the ground next to him, his other found a familiar pistol. He was not a man of violence, he merely did God's will, but any means he would serve.

So he rose to his feet, sliding the gun into his empty holster and holding the book under his right arm. Then he walked towards the main road, which lay a few metres away. His trek lead him along the road until he entered the city truely. It was just like the cities back in his old home, full of lies and deceit. The people around him were ignorant of the truth that the world was nearing collapse, their eyes and actions told the Father plenty. Enough for him to realise that there was something different with some of these sinners.

Some had ears, not normal ones, but ones from animals. Some had tails and others horns, a plethora of traits. But Joseph wasn't stunned, nor disgusted, he was angered. His anger grew as he watched one of these unique souls get smacked over the head by a man, who snickered at the hurt expression on the woman's face.

"Yeah, get outta here. Fucking animals." He said as walked past the Father, who slowly turned to look towards the man. Then he turned back and approached the woman. Her eyes were downcast as she stumbled forwards, right into the waiting arms of Joseph. The woman had large ears, like those of a dog, on the top of her head among black hair.

"Poor child." He whispered and gently embraced the young woman, who inhaled sharply. Then she cried. She broke down in his arms, her own hands covering her face as the Father slowly rubbed her back. "Shh, my daughter, do not weep. For we must all remain strong, for the Lord awaits us with open arms." He spoke softly, then looked into the woman's eyes. "Tell me, what is your name, my child?"

"D-Darla." She sniffed, looking around Joseph's shoulder. The Father turned as well, finding a trio of sneering teens behind him. They wore hoodies and held bats, at least two of them did. Joseph felt the woman tense in his arms, so he released her and turned completely around.

"What do you think you're doing with that animal?" One asked with a smirk, the other two chuckled.

"Atonement is given to all, even to those who may not seem worthy." The man in yellow glasses stated, pointing towards the boys. "God put us here for a purpose, not for insults nor faithless sin. No, we have tainted that purpose, as bullies roam for lost children." He slowly reached his hand towards his holster, eyes never wavering from the boys. They nervously looked at each other then back at him.

"Y-you're a huntsman, you can't hurt i-innocents!" One of them cried, looking around at the crowd growing around them. Unfortunately, it seemed to be made up of more of the same race as Darla was. Joseph turned to the crowd, raising his arms.

"You stay your hand as your own destroy what God created? You watch as your people fight amongst themselves, for the mere fact that they are different? We are already creeping towards the edge, the end that awaits all of us. Yet you still fight?" The Father asked as he slowly looked around the crowd, finding guilty and looks of confusion in return.

"That ain't like us! We're better than those bloody dogs!" Yet another of the teens, still trying in vain to act tough. The Father sighed and slowly looked towards the boy. Slowly, a hand was raised and a finger was pointed at them.

"You are truly sinners. Pride, Wrath, two sins of seven. Sins can be atoned, but only to those that Eden's Gate welcomes. Once, I made a mistake." The Father looked down at the white bound book, staring at the cover with an emotionless stare. "My family was torn apart, my children slaughtered, all because of one sinner. I gave the chance for them to atone, yet they refused. They tore the world apart, following ideals that you hold." Suddenly, the Father was pacing towards the three boys. His eyes held a fire that caused them to step back. "You may think of me as insane, but God gave me a purpose. I will serve him, by any means."

"Alright! Come on, let's get away from this creep." The leader of the bullies grunted and they ran away, back into the crowd. Joseph slowly send his eyes across the crowd, glaring behind his yellow sunglasses.

"We all must serve the Lord, for The Collapse grows near. You can feel it, can't you?" He asked the people gathered around him, the humans stared at him in confusion while those that were like Darla seemed to agree in slight awe. "My children, today I ask you to follow me. Follow me to a new day, one without the horrors and lies of this one. Follow me to Eden's Gate." He asked as he extended his arms out towards Darla, who wiped her eyes then smiled at him.

"O-ok." She answered, suddenly the crowd moved towards the Father. They cried in joy.

"Finally, somebody who understands!"

"I can feel it! I can!"

"These humans caused this place to crumble, I can see that now!" Joseph smiled softly as he watched his new family grow, soon they would be safe from the inevitable collapse that this world would have. The Father listened to his herd, completely at ease with those who see the true path that ends at Eden's Gate. He would gather followers in the next few days, those like Darla and people like him that see the error of their sins. Unfortunately, those next few days may bring more than he is ready for.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

A grey haired man with spectacles looked up from his coffee mug, looking towards the large window that dominated the space behind him. His office ticked and tocked as the man felt a strange presence, one that sent a chill up his spine and put his mind into a frenzy of caution and suspicion. The man stood from his chair and walked to the window, his cane tapping the floor alongside him. His gaze landed on the city below the castle that was Beacon Academy.

"Strange." He muttered and took a sip of his coffee before turning around and returning to his desk, this time tapping something on a clear rectangular device. A message to a few people, to his most trusted allies, which was simply a short sentence.

 _"Another piece is in play."_

 **So that was pretty short, but I wanna know if this is going in a good direction or not. Any reviews are welcome, so please, do tell me what you think.**

 **Review answers and responses**

 **Juanelizondo506, thanks man, I hope that my inspiration doesn't fail me.**

 **Phatboy93, I plan to have diversity, don't worry.**

 **Blobking, I'm afraid I can't answer that since I can't understand what you wrote. But to put it simply, the Project at Eden's Gate will rise in Remnant.**

 **Banru, Amen my friend.**

 **Guest, Meh, well gotta have something other than dirt to look at.**

 **Review dude, Honoured you wrote a paragraph, though pretty annoyed at it. Either way** **that's just me, but in the end. it's just fiction. I write what I think about, and I usually write the stories of villians in their own view. So eh.**


	3. Growing a Garden

**Yup, it's here. The big ol' third chapter, after like a year of nothing. This one is mostly just me getting into the right mindset to write our** **favorite** **holy man. Ah well, let's see if it lives up to the hype.**

 **Just one quick update to say I accept your apology Review dude, there's no hard feelings between us from my point of view. Hope you stick still stick around though.**

It took a few weeks, but the Father had begun the rebirth of his family. It was a beautiful sight, the new church amidst the clean homes of the Faunus Quarter, built by their own bare hands. Faunus, it was a new word, unfamiliar to Joseph, it was the name of his flock. Darla, his sons and daughters, his new family. Though it mattered little, they were all his children, no matter how different they looked.

"-and upon the third day, God named the dry land Earth, the waters surrounding it to be called the Seas, and the Lord; He saw it was true. It was good." The Father's sermon came to an end, his arms wide and eyes closed. The small flock in front of him all bowing their heads, repeating his words in murmured tones. "My children, the Collapse approaches! We are but few of many that will survive this test, you must go out and open the eyes of the non-believers."

"But Father, sin- humans ignore us. How will we convince them?" One of his children asked, a yellow-vested construction worker.

"My child, they will understand God's plan when the time comes. Many are not sinners, they are merely blind and deaf to the truth. The Lord will forgive them, he will allow them atonement and he will greet them with open arms through Eden's Gate!" The man cried and lay a hand on the faunus' shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Your colleagues will be tired, tell them of us. We welcome all. Now go, my child."

"Yes, Father." The other man nodded and slowly made his way down the church aisle, hands folded over his lap. Joseph Seed turned to the rest of the crowd, all still seated with eyes locked on the holy man.

"For the rest of you, my children, I say only this; Everything is going according to God's plan." With that, the men, women and few children rose and shuffled out of the wooden church, its walls still reeking of fresh paint. Only one remained, a lonely woman was coming towards him. Her face ablaze with a nervous frown. "Speak, my daughter."

"Father, there is a… group outside. They wish to speak with you." She spoke quickly, glancing behind her. The Father's eyes narrowed ever slightly.

"Are they locusts, come to devour our crop?" He murmured in a low voice, getting a rapid shake of the head in return.

"N-no, it's the Fang." The White Fang. Once a group dedicated to fighting for the rights for all faunus, now only known for their terrorist actions. They were merely lost souls, perhaps he could show them the right path. He said nothing more and swiftly moved around his follower, shoes tapping against the floorboards until he reached the doorway. The sunlight blinded him for a moment, but his gaze still found the five masked figures standing before the holy building.

"Welcome, what brings you to our garden?" Joseph started with a small frown and smile, greeting the group with wide arms. One of the masked faunus stepped forwards, brandishing an axe and slapping it against his other palm.

"What's your deal?" He rumbled in an aggressive growl, sneering at what he saw as a filthy human in a suit.

"My deal? I only offer the Lord's guidance." Was his calm response as the man stepped closer with a snarl.

"Shut up, enough of that bullshit. My son's been preaching that trash for two days straight. I ain't having any human trash telling lies to my boy, so you better quit this whole act and tell us what the hell you think-" The angry goon was interrupted by an even angrier cry from the growing crowd.

"You bastards! You know nothing!"

"What? This human is spreading lies! There's no such thing as 'God' or whatever the fuck he's screaming about."

"Don't you dare insult the Father!" Joseph raised his hand, silencing his loyal followers.

"My children, remember that these newcomers are blind to what you have learned." The Father spoke in a gentle voice, slowly looking around the faces of his family; some covered with dirt others clean. "But even the blind may see in times of darkness, and the coming dark is inevitable. The collapse will come, and our reckoning will follow. Yet the gates of Eden will only open to God's righteous few."

"...collapse?" His sunglasses turned and found the owner of the voice, one of the White Fang grunts. He looked very young, barely in his twenties. The boy's leader twisted around with a furious growl.

"Don't you start-" Yet again, he was interrupted. The Father slipped through the congregation and raised his hands to the boy's face.

"You are worthy of redemption, my child." Joseph stated loudly, staring through the thin slits of the youth's mask into his wide eyes. "The collapse approaches, yes, but we will march, hand in hand, through Eden's Gate as God's chosen few. Only as equals, only through atonement may we truly survive." It was then that the snarling goon latched a firm hand onto his shoulder and yanked him back.

"Enough. You will leave our people alone, we'll be back to make sure you get the message." The leader snapped, his vision tunnelled through rage at the Father. Then his subordinates nudged him, alerting him to the crowd around them; all glaring with a few picking up discarded pieces of wood and rocks. "You're all fools! He's using you!" Was his last message before him and his squad scampered out of the shadow of the church, leaving one of their own behind.

"Please, join me Darla." The woman appeared beside him, her eyes beaming with happiness. "Come my son, now you will begin your redemption." He guided the pair through the almost bustling neighbourhood, the once crumbling and worn homes and shacks now tity and liveable. Their path led them past quite a few faunus, all of which acknowledged the Father with a bow and gentle greeting. Joseph knew the boy would be confused, but so was he when God spoke to him.

Their journey ended as they pushed their way out of the city and into the forest, breaking out the treeline into a large, wide open meadow. Directly in the centre, ran a river of crystal clear water. The Father stripped his shirt from his chest and waded into the waters, slowly breathing in and out in calming huffs. He turned and gestured to the youth, who was ever so softly pushed towards the water's edge. As he hesitantly stepped into the cold river, the bare chested man raised his eyes to the Heavens.

"This is an… old part from my family, to wash oneself of their past life and begin anew as a child of God." The preacher explained, allowing his eyes to close. "God's waters will wash this world's sin from your soul, they will flow over your head and you will awaken as a newborn child would." His eyes opened and he looked at the White Fang grunt standing beside him, reaching around his head and taking the bony mask from his brow.

"W-what are you doing?" The youth asked, his green eyes following his mask as it was tossed aside into the waters.

"Shh, this is all according to God's plan." A calmly hand was placed behind the boy's head, forcing him to lock eyes with the Father. "Are you ready, are you willing to be reborn? To be welcomed by your new family, by our family? To be welcomed into Eden?" There was only a moment's hesitation.

"Yes." The boy was plunged backwards into the water, his eyes widening instantly and his arms starting to flail. Yet he held his struggling, as his eyes focused on something above them, far above them. He had seen Him. The Father pulled the youth from the water's and smiled softly at the sputtering teen.

"Welcome my son." At first, the youth wore an expression of doubt and confused anger, until he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed in relief.

"T-thank you, Father." The boy said with a smile, bowing his head.

"Go back to the church, my son, Thomas will guide you through the next steps." Joseph said and raised a hand, pointing back at the trees they had come from. "I must speak with Darla, do not let us hold you back from salvation."

"Of course, F-Father." He watched his newest child stumble across the grass and disappear into the treeline, still wearing a - if Joseph was to lie - goofy grin. His most faithful follower waited for him to emerge from the river, still smiling softly. The Father embraced the woman, holding her close for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Well done, Darla. You have truly done God's work." She looked away with a small blush, shyly shrugging her shoulders.

"No, Fa- Joseph. We are all doing the Lord's work." Darla replied kindly, looking upstream and nodding at the two men holding an oil drum in the water, silently giving them the order to raise the barrel and make their way home. "Your knowledge of flowers is grand, I would've have thought my little moons could do this."

"It was my sister's knowledge…" Joseph murmured with downcast eyes. They snapped up when the bushes rustled and another member from his family erupted from the trees.

"Father! There are huntsmen at the church!"

 **Hey you made it to the end! Once again, sorry that this story was abandoned for awhile, I underestimated how many people wanted to see the story of Joseph. This chapter was really to get back into the flow of the Father, since his mindset is** **admittedly** **tricky to write. Hopefully, this chapter was as good as the other two. Do leave a review if you enjoyed, if you didn't or if you just want to say something. Cheers.**


End file.
